Inner Demons
by Kurogami Mana
Summary: Naruto, 3, Kurama Kyuubi, 7 and their twin brothers Yuán and Mana, 12, escape from a research facility. Now, running from a past they wish to bury forever, how will they cope with a new family, school and a crush? Oh, and let's not forget Mana's tendency to change into a fox whenever he deems something a threat to his family. Pairings are SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, IzuYu, MadaMana


**Hey peeps, I am back with a new story. I will keep on writing Of Cats, Foxes and Legends  
so don't worry about me not finishing that one.**

**Inner Demons**

**Naruto, 3, Kurama Kyuubi, 7 and their twin brothers Yuán and Mana, 12, escape from a research facility. Now, running from a past they wish to bury forever, how will they cope with a new family, school and a crush? Oh, and let's not forget Mana's tendency to change into a fox whenever he deems something a threat to his family.**

**Pairings are SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, IzuYu, MadaMana**

**Reasons are: Madara and Izuna are Itachi and Sasuke's older brothers. Madara is 1 year older then Izuna and 6 years older than Itachi, who is 4 years older than Sasuke (confusing I know). I will not put ages here because there is a timeskip where they appear into the story.  
All Uchihas are alive, so are Minato and Kushina, the latter just don't know their kids are alive, having been told all three times their babies died a few hours after birth of heart failure. Just to clear things up in the beginning so it won't become awkward and you'll know.**

Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Arf!

**Escapes and New Encounters**

Alarms. That was all he could hear. And even though he was exhausted from running through numerous of corridors, he wouldn't stop. Neither would his twin. Not when they had two little brothers to take care of. He was holding Kurama, much to the complaints of his younger twin. Yuán kept on complaining that he had been through enough, maybe he was right, but at the moment, Yuán didn't have enough strength to carry Kurama. So he had picked the little 7-year-old up, told Yuán to carry Naruto and ran.

They were currently in the woods, and even though the alarms had stopped, he didn't dare stop running. He chanced a glance behind him and noticed Yuán slightly lagging. He looked around and spotted a cave. He ran in that direction and told Yuán they would stay here for the night. Said boy nodded, made a bed for Naruto and himself and proceeded to fall asleep with the little toddler safely tucked underneath his chin.

Mana smiled slightly, put Kurama down and made a bed for the both of them and took Yuán's example.

Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Arf!

Sasuke looked around in awe. He had never been outside without an adult, even if his brothers were there, but now, he and his brothers were outside, alone, and he loved it! Even though his big brother Madara was in charge and Izuna and Itachi were also there. It was still the first time he was outside without an adult.

He was currently walking to a convenience store, holding Itachi and Izuna's hands. It was warm outside and after having played in the park almost 4 hours straight made them want ice-cream, meaning Sasuke started whining about wanting one because it was hot. He would deny that he had been whining later on. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas do not whine.

He was humming the tune to his favorite tv-show, Super Sentai: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, when he heard something weird. He looked around and spotted a narrow alley between two buildings and stopped walking. He thought he saw something move so, like the rangers in his favorite series, he decided to investigate.

Madara, Izuna and Itachi had stopped walking as soon as Sasuke had let go of Izuna and Itachi. They watched in interest as Sasuke glanced around the alley. Acting as brave as possible while shaking like a leave. They had to suppress a snort of laughter, all three of them, until Sasuke started shrieking. They looked up and noticed Sasuke had gone into the darker part of the alley. They panicked. If their mother or father found out they lost Sasuke, who may or may not have been kidnapped, eaten or murdered in cold blood, well, let's just say that it wouldn't end well for them.

What they saw, however, made them face-plant.

Sasuke was giggling and playing with two other boys, one around Sasuke's age, about 3 or 4 and one around Itachi's age, around 7 years. They were playing next to a sleeping figure, probably another boy judging from its posture. There was another boy, sitting off at the side, watching the three boys play. A content look on his worn face. The older boy shifted and glanced briefly at the three older Uchihas before looking at them fully with wide eyes and cursing. He jumped for the three playing boys, Sasuke squeaking in surprise at being shoved behind the sleeping body.

Said body had apparently noticed the boy's panick and looked at what he had ran from. When it looked at the three Uchiha siblings, they could now see it was indeed a boy with waist length hair, the only thing off about him were the two red, black tipped ears. He started growling, his hairs rising to make him look even bigger. He started to advance at the three standing before him. He was preparing to attack when Sasuke started panicking.

He started squirming, trying to get out of the arm wrapped around his body protectively and finally managed to break free. "Hey, wait, come back." The older reached out but just grazed Sasuke's shirt, not being able to grab hold of him.

"Wait! You can't hurt them! They're my brothers!" Sasuke was huffing when he had finished, looking into the other boy's stunned features. He wouldn't let him hurt his brothers, even if he had been nice to him.

Said boy was just stunned. How in hell didn't he notice that they were the boy's brothers? They looked alike, very much so, and even then, their scents would've, should've told him they were related. He blamed the fatigue. Speaking of which, he'd only been able to catch fifteen minutes of sleep today. Which was also the only few minutes of sleep he'd had the past month. Still, he looked behind him at the boys who were still hiding, though the little blond was squirming around, trying to get to Sasuke to play more. He looked at the oldest of the huddled up trio, gave a sound that they were safe before collapsing. The final thing he heard was his name being screamed at him and two small cries of 'nii-san' before darkness took over.

Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Arf!

When he woke up again, he heard shushed talking coming from a few feet away. He had changed back completely into his human form, he noted. He glanced around the room he was in. The room's main colors were red and black. It had a desk with a computer and some binders and a desk chair, there was a bookcase filled to the brim with books, there were some bean bags in front of the bed, which was situated in front of a large flat-screen tv, the bed, which he was occupying at the moment, was king-sized with comfy, warm, silky sheets and fluffy pillows.

He heard a door open and chanced a glance at the door, since there were two, he guessed the other one was for the room's bathroom. He noticed it was one of the older kids that had come to get to that kid's rescue, Saru… no, Saku… no, that wasn't it either, Sasu….something, he couldn't remember the tykes name.

Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Arf!

Madara was fuming. Not only had he been scolded by both his parents about losing Sasuke even for a second, he had been told that the unconscious boy was to stay in his room, HIS!, because he was the one who said he wanted more responsibility and as punishment for losing his baby brother. Now he had to sleep on the floor until their guests were better and could go back home… after they found out where their home was since the other three wouldn't tell them anything.

He opened his door and noticed that his roommate was awake already.

"Where are my brothers." It was weak and sounded more like a demand, but he supposed any normal big brother would be concerned about his baby brothers.

"In the living room with my family, I was told to go check on you and see if you were awake yet." He saw the other boy open his mouth to ask a question and knew which question it was, "You've been asleep for about 3 hours, it's 7 o'clock right now."

Ah, so he had been sleeping for 3 hours. That was unusual, normally he'd be awake after 2, maybe it was because his instincts told him it was safe here and he didn't have to worry as much about his brothers. Still, he didn't like it when he couldn't see them. He sat up with great difficulty and tried to stand up on his own, unsuccessfully. As he started to fall he felt arms around his chest and looked up into black eyes. "Sorry, I just want to go to my brothers." The boy nodded and put one of his arms around his neck as he held onto Mana's waist and started to walk out of his room.

If his friends saw him like this, his reputation as an ice prince would be ruined, Madara knew this, he just couldn't care at the moment because one: he was at home and his friends weren't here and two: he could do what he wanted in his home. Even though he was still pissed, he wasn't mad at the boy he was currently supporting. He couldn't help the things going on in his life so it would be cruel to take out his anger on someone who wasn't able to do much at the moment.

When they finally reached the living room, they heard two loud cries of 'nii-san' and then they were on the floor, Mana because there were two children on top of him, hugging the life out of him, and Madara because he had still been supporting Mana.

Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Gao…Arf!

**Well? What do you think, and I am sorry for not having updated the other story, I will, but I just hadn't had the time with fashion show from school and then the finishing of unfinished projects and other schoolwork. But now I have summer vacation and am free to do whatever.**

**Anyways, R&R and I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
